1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to button devices, and particularly to button devices which are adapted to be incorporated into computer bezels.
2. Prior Art
Many electronic products have bezels attached to their front faces. Any typical product among a variety of electronic products has a variety of controlling buttons attached to its bezel. A contacting pole protrudes from the back of each button, for switching on the appropriate controlling circuit when the button is pushed. A spring is placed around each contacting pole, to enable the button to return to its original position.
As electronic products have improved rapidly, they have included more and more functions. Accordingly, more and more controlling buttons are needed on bezels of these products. Too many buttons crowd out limited space available on bezels.
To overcome this problem, a multi-function button device has been developed. Referring to FIG. 5, a large button 100 is attached to a bezel 200. A face of the large button 100 forms a plurality of functional zones. A functional symbol 102 is shown on each functional zone. A through hole 104 is defined in a middle of the large button 100, for extension of a small button 106 therethrough. A plurality of locking hooks 108 is formed at rearmost extremities of the large button 100 and rearmost extremities of the small button 106. A contacting pole 110 protrudes rearwardly from a rear of each functional symbol 102. Another contacting pole 112 protrudes rearwardly from a back of the small button 106. Each contacting pole 112 has a spring 114 placed thereover. An indented receiving portion 202 is formed in the bezel 200, for accommodating the large button 100 and the small button 106. A plurality of apertures 204 is defined in a rearmost part of the receiving portion 202, for extension therethrough of the locking hooks 108 of the large button 100 and of the small button 106. The large button 100 and the small button 106 are thereby attached to the bezel 200. Depressing one of the functional zones 102 of the large button 100 or the small button 106 drives the corresponding contacting pole 110 or 112 to switch on the appropriate controlling circuit. Unfortunately, assembly of the button device is unduly complicated. In addition, the need for a plurality of springs unduly inflates production costs.
A simplified button device which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simplified button device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a button device which is readily incorporated in a bezel.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a button device in accordance with the present invention comprises a button, a spring and a receiving portion formed in a bezel. The button has a base, a plurality of locking hooks and contacting blocks extending rearwardly from a periphery of a back of the base, and a contacting pole extending rearwardly from a middle of the back of the base. An annular guiding sleeve is formed on the back of the base, and the spring is placed over the guiding sleeve. A plurality of apertures is defined in a rearmost part of the receiving portion, for extension of the locking hooks thereinto. A plurality of holes is defined in the rearmost part of the receiving portion, for extension of the corresponding contacting blocks and the contacting pole thereinto. An annular groove is defined in the rearmost part of the receiving portion, for accommodating the guiding sleeve. invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: